


Hibernation Sickness

by MayGlenn



Series: Emphasis on the Comfort [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Frozen in Carbonite, Hurt!Finn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Hands off the Sith artifacts, dear,” Poe warned.“Don’t get your pretty face shot, darling,” Rey warned right back, and Poe smirked before charging out the door.“Hey, fellas, looking for me?” Rey heard from outside, and an answering hail of blaster fire, the sound of Poe yelping, and the pursuit taking them further away.Rey, wondering why she had two husbands when one was hard enough to keep track of, waited until their pursuit was far enough away before slipping down the aisles. It was awful to think of Finn being kept here, in this warehouse, like a thing…And, sure enough, there he was, with a karking label: “FN-2187, Traitor in Carbonite.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts), [asingerofsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/gifts).



> Written with the help and encouragement of the [Star Wars Writing Alliance](http://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/) (come join us!), and beta'd by Beautiful Lights and A-Singer-of-Songs.

“Poe, he’s in here!” Rey cried, yanking him into a side room.

It was more of a warehouse, really, so even though she felt that he was nearby—and only faintly—through the Force…well. “ _Where_ in here?” Poe complained, as they stared down walls and walls of shelving.

“Poe, I don’t know, he just—”

“Okay,” Poe interrupted. “Let’s think about this. We are in a First Order warehouse. What are the chances that the fascist-totalitarians get off on alphabetization?”

“So, what—F-N?” Rey considered this. “Worth a shot. Shit, did you hear that?”

“Hear—oh, fuck.”

They held still and silent for a few moments before they decided the same thing at the same time.

“I’ll distract them” they both said together, and then both corrected to, “No, okay, _I’ll_ find Finn.”

“Kriff, Poe Dameron!” Rey hissed.

Poe stuck out his fist in challenge.

“I’m not playing rock-flimsi-scissors for—ugh, fine!”

A count of three, they threw, Poe lost, and made sure his blaster was charged.

“Hands off the Sith artifacts, dear,” Poe warned.

“Don’t get your pretty face shot, darling,” Rey warned right back, and Poe smirked before charging out the door.

“Hey, fellas, looking for me?” Rey heard from outside, and an answering hail of blaster fire, the sound of Poe yelping, and the pursuit taking them further away.

Rey, wondering why she had _two_ husbands when _one_ was hard enough to keep track of, waited until their pursuit was far enough away before slipping down the aisles. It was awful to think of _Finn_ being kept here, in this warehouse, like a _thing_ …

And, sure enough, there he was, with a karking _label_ : “FN-2187, Traitor in Carbonite.”

Rey wasn’t great with computers, _per se_ , but opening up the panel behind it, she was pretty well able to figure it out. Poe was setting off enough alarms that no one would pay attention to the tiny blip that warned she was about to unfreeze the subject.

“Come on, Finn,” she muttered under her breath, positioning herself in front of the panel, watching Finn glow red then white-hot, watched his lips part and his chest move— _yes_. She let this become serious for a moment, allowed the ache of longing and missing and _he had been_ _gone for three months_ return so her heart could swell again, beat again, in a second she would hold him, alive, in her arms, Finn, Finn, _Finn_ …

But Finn didn’t so much drop unconscious in her arms as come out swinging.

“Get your—kriffing—hands off me—I won’t let you—”

He remembered Captain Phasma sneering at him, stormtroopers closing in all around him, and they hadn’t been interested in hurting him, no, not physically. They were going to recondition him, they were going to kill Rey and Poe in front of him, they were going to freeze him and leave him hanging in the refectory as a warning to any other defecting stormtroopers—and he couldn’t let them, he had to stop them—

“Finn!” Rey hissed, dodging a sloppy punch and getting Finn in an armlock, winding around him, one hand going over his mouth. “Finn, it’s Rey! Finn, hush, I need you to be quiet!”

Finn stopped fighting— _all_ the fight going out of him, and she let go of his mouth. He was cold to the touch, his skin clammy.

“Rey?” he gasped. “They got you, too?!” Suddenly he was struggling in her arms again, though much weaker this time.

“What? No!” she said, trying to keep her voice down. “Finn, this is a rescue. We’re getting you out of—whoa!” she cried, as Finn’s knees wobbled out from under him, from relief and she was left holding all his weight.

“Rey, g-gods, Rey,” Finn groaned, grasping at her as she eased them to the floor. She was the only solid thing in the room, everything else spinning and unstable—and gods, _warm_ , she was so warm, and he was _freezing_.

“It’s okay, Finn, it’s okay,” she said, holding him tight, giving him a moment to gather himself.

Finn blinked a few times. “Rey, I c-can’t see—”

“That’s okay, you’re okay,” she told him, guiding his hand up to her cheek, letting him map out her face, which he did with surprising deftness. “Your sight will come back, I promise.”

Okay, that made him feel better, actually, and Finn took a careful breath in and let it out. “I feel—Rey—” Finn shuddered and clung to Rey, trying to hide his face against her neck. Gods, he was cold.

“I know, I know. Hibernation sickness. Can you stand?” Rey shrugged off her wrap and pulled it around Finn’s shoulders. He was drenched in sweat, and he wouldn’t stop shaking. “I can carry you.”

Finn shook his head. “I can walk.” He pressed his knuckles to his eyes, as if trying to rub something out of them, but he still couldn’t see. “Where are we?” His teeth were chattering.

“First Order compound. Poe’s, ah, running a distraction?”

“Kriff,” Finn laughed. “You prepared to rescue both of us?”

“What’s this? My own spouses talking shit about me behind my back?”

Rey and Finn actually yelped, surprised by Poe’s arrival, and the fact that he wrapped an arm around each of their waists, squeezing their sides where they were both ticklish.

“Poe!” Rey hissed, her fist already back to strike. “I could have killed you!”

“Please don’t I’m sorry— _ow_!” he whined, as she slugged him, anyway, in the shoulder.

But Finn was grinning, so there was something.

“Aren’t you a sight,” Poe told Finn, clutching Finn’s hands between both of his to warm them, and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Nice, you say that in front of the blind guy,” Finn muttered darkly, but “ _Ohh_ ,” he added, and all was forgiven as Poe slipped his jacket around Finn’s shoulders. It was still warm with Poe’s body heat, and Finn wanted to curl up inside it. “Kriff.”

“Better?” Poe said, and Finn had to nod.

“C-can we go home?” Finn asked, grasping Poe’s shoulder and listing against Rey.

“Yeah, I got you, sweetheart. We got you.”

Slowly, together, Rey and Poe eased Finn to his feet. Poe paused to button the jacket Finn was wearing—“Man, I gotta stop giving you my jackets, you look so much better in all of them!”—and then they led him out.

“I’ve got a speeder outside,” Poe said.

“Outside the _door_?” Rey said, and laughed. Only Poe Dameron would try to fly a speeder inside a building.

“Okay, Finn, easy, here we go,” Poe said, helping Finn sit and swing his leg over. Poe sat in front of him, let Finn hug him tight, and Rey slid in behind, wrapped around him.

“Gods, you’re so warm,” Finn muttered, still shaking. His eyes were barely staying open, though they did him zero good, but his grip kept slipping from around Poe. He felt very weak.

“Okay, buddy? You gotta hang onto me,” Poe said, grasping his hands. “I need both hands to drive.” He tugged up his shirt, untucking it from his pants, and pressed Finn’s cold hands against his belly. “You okay?”

“He needs to eat something,” Rey said.

“That’s gotta wait til we get back to the _Falcon_ , because this ride ain’t stopping,” Poe said, and they were off like a shot. Poe took the turns at speeds that were illegal, and he really was driving only one-handed, helping to hold Finn, before Rey yelled at him.

“I’ve got him, just drive!” she cried, though when they cleared the building and were in sight of stormtroopers and turrets, Rey had to pull out her lightsaber to deflect the blasts. “Finn, Finn stay with me,” she said, and Finn nodded, gripping Poe’s warm stomach and Rey’s warm arm and ducking his head down, trusting them, relying on them to execute their ill-fucking-conceived rescue and get him out of here.

Blaster fire singed the air around them, and Finn shifted his hold on Poe’s waist.

“Finn, don’t—!” Poe began, but Finn had already slipped the blaster from Poe’s hip and fired, blindly, to the side. “Whoa!” Poe cried, and Rey yelped, but a crash told Finn he had hit whatever the Force had aimed his hand at.

“We got speeders!” Rey informed Poe.

“ _Yeah_ , Rey, thanks. The guy who can’t see just pointed them out for me!” Poe replied, and Finn gripped Poe a little tighter as the ride got a lot more turbulent.

At first, Finn thought he had fallen, and he flailed his arms and legs, but Rey and Poe both grabbed one arm and suddenly they were running, having ditched the speeder somehow (or were thrown off of it), and “You okay?” Rey was saying, and shots were going off near his head—must be Poe laying down cover fire, but it was loud and _he couldn’t see_ —“We’ve got you, not far, keep going,”—Rey had taken his hand and was pulling him along, and Finn was running, stumbling, blind, and then Rey had an arm around him and was guiding him up a ramp and it smelled like _home_.

Rey’s arms were gone—“I’m on the guns!”—replaced by Poe’s, in almost the same place, hooked around the small of his back and holding one hand. “I’ve got you, buddy, wanna go to the cockpit with me?” he said. Poe’s voice was urgent but trying not to sound urgent. “We’re just gonna quickly get out of here and then we’ll—”

“Poe,” Finn said, feeling almost nauseous. “Slow down. I—”

“Whoa! Buddy!” was the last thing Finn heard before blacking out—which, since he couldn’t see anyway, was kind of—weird.

…

“Finn? Finn, listen to me. I’m going to be right back, buddy. I’m gonna sit you here, I’m buckling you in, okay?” he heard distantly.

It must be someone else talking to his body, because he wasn’t aware he was moving but: “No, no, don’t fight me. Finn. I need to get us in the air, like, yesterday, okay?” There was a boom, and the ship shivered. “Kriff. Stay put,” the voice said (Poe, that was Poe, where was Rey?), and kissed him on the forehead, and then was gone.

Finn hung dizzily in his seat, still shivering. Poe’s jacket was no longer warm. Were they coming back for him? Where had they gone? Kriff, why was it so cold? He couldn’t _see_.

Meanwhile, the world was swimming and spinning and jerking and banging and loud and rattling and dipping and diving all around him—he heard Poe and Rey screaming distantly, and he wasn’t there to help them—

“Ha,” Finn said, as he figured out the catch on the seatbelt, and promptly toppled forward to his hands and knees. He started at a sudden touch, but the hoot was familiar: “BB-8?”

[You have hibernation sickness, Friend-Finn. You need to lie still please! I have brought you a blanket!]

The droid nudged something soft Finn’s direction, and, oh, it was the ultra-soft fleece thing that Rey would burrow up in when she was cold. “Y-you’re the best, B-bee,” Finn said, curling up mostly clutching it, and the droid chirped an affirmative and stood guard over him.

…

“Finn!” Rey shrieked. “Poe, you didn’t—”

“I buckled him in! Damn it, Finn. Buddy, you okay? You with me? You hurt yourself?”

Finn nodded as he was lurched upright, the blanket tugged around him as he was pulled into Rey’s lap, her arms warm around him. “Yeah. No. Sorry. I—tried to get up. Are we—?”

“Yeah, out of danger now. In hyperspace,” Rey said. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“Here,” Poe said, and then Rey was pressing something against his mouth.

“Drink this. Water.”

Water tasted amazing, like he hadn’t tasted it in—a long time, and he gulped at it until she pulled it away.

“Easy, you’ll make yourself sick. You can have as much as you want, we just have to go slow.”

“I’m gonna go get you something warm, okay, Finno?” Finn nodded, and heard Poe talking to BB-8 as he moved away: “Thanks for looking after him, buddy…”

“I don’t need looking after,” Finn said sullenly.

“Sweetheart, you have hibernation sickness, so you actually really do. When we get you back to base, Dr. Kalonia will take a look at you, but it seems like you’ve got a pretty bad case, love.” She ran a hand through his hair, and since every part of Finn’s skin that wasn’t being touched ached, he moaned softly.

“I’m telling you, naked cuddling, share body heat. That’s how this goes in all the holos,” Poe was saying as he returned. “Hey, Finno, I got some warm juice for you.”

Finn’s hand flailed, shaking as it found purchase on Poe’s shirt, and gods, they were so warm, both of them, why weren’t they closer?

“Open your mouth?” Rey was pressing something to his lips again, and Finn was dizzy, scary dizzy, but he obeyed, drinking, oh, and it was warm and sweet and his stomach gurgled happily.

“Help you feel a lot better,” Poe said, helping him steady his head, which Finn didn’t object to only because his hand was so warm, and Poe was also rubbing a hand up and down his thigh: Finn would have sighed, but no, it wasn’t warm enough yet, he was still shaking, muscles tight and tense. And he wanted to drink his own drink, damn it.

“L-let me hold it,” he said suddenly, hands reaching a new direction—some of the juice spilled and was hot on his knuckles, but he didn’t care.

“Okay, yeah,” Rey said. She guided his hands to the cup properly, and if she kept her hands around his, he didn’t mind because they were warm.

“So this is temporary?” Finn said, when he had finished his juice, and surprisingly felt much more human.

“Yeah.” Rey let him rest against her shoulder, where Finn continued to sweat and shiver and feel pathetic. She had wound herself around Finn, but the floor really wasn’t ideal for this. “Think you can stand up for us, love? Let us keep you warm?”

“Hey, that was my idea,” Poe said, and Finn grinned as he nodded.

“Yeah. Please.”

“Want me to carry you?” Rey offered.

“ _No_ ,” Finn said. He was a simple man, with simple needs, like being allowed to use his own perfectly good legs whenever they worked, like holding his own cup of juri juice. Poe and Rey both thought this was cute, however, and they laughed as they helped him to stand. “Kriff me sideways,” Finn swore, huddling against them, body aching from the cold. “Why is it so cold in space?”

“For cuddling with your honeys, of course,” Poe teased, warm against Finn’s ear.

“Hmm—should we?” Rey suggested, and Poe laughed. She must have signaled something Finn couldn’t see, because:

“ _Yeah_ , we should!”

“Okay, Finn. Just hang on and we’re going to warm you up.”

“…Bed?” Finn asked, rather sadly, trying to look around him and continuing to blink his stubborn stupid blind eyes.

“Better. A new surprise, just for you.”

“For all of us,” Poe countered, returning. “Okay, time to get nekkid, buddy.”

“You sound way too excited about that,” Finn grumbled, but let himself be pulled and guided into a room that was finally warm. “Oh. That’s—wait wait,” he protested, shrinking back as they began disrobing him. “Cold.”

“Finn, we have to be naked to share body heat properly.”

Finn’s teeth were chattering as they stripped him deftly.

“You g-guys-s-s are-r-really g-g-ood-d at that-t,” he said. “I c-can’t’ve been g-gone for t-too long.”

“Long enough,” Poe said, and then his arms were around him, and they were pressed naked chest to naked chest, and Finn almost sighed, hands resting loose on Poe’s hips. “Okay, you’re gonna walk with me, okay? And we’re gonna take a big step—easy, I’ve got you, that’s Rey, she’s got you, too—and now the other—and now down—” and in the jumble of limbs and new terrain Finn might as well have been doing cartwheels, but as soon as he found himself stepped knee-deep in—

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Poe said.

“Oh my gods. Oh gods. Poe. Rey.”

Rey was giggling, and easing him down—he wanted to fall over into it. They had installed a _bath_! An actual bath, with water! And it was warm! And it smelled good. And it was big.

“Kriff,” he was gasping, feeling like he was being boiled, slightly, and it had never felt so good. Poe had pulled him into his lap, and Rey settled over the top of him, making sure to dunk him up to his chin. “Oh—this feels—oh. _Fuck_ ,” he moaned.

Poe and Rey were half-humming, half-giggling as Finn settled and finally stopped shivering.

“Seriously, though. How long?” Finn asked after a moment, when he finally felt warm and human enough to speak.

“Too long,” Poe said, with a growl, at the same time Rey answered, “Eighty-eight days.”

“You came for me.”

“ _Finn_. I’m going to allow that, because you were recently frozen in carbonite, which might make you stupid. _Of course_ we came for you, numbnuts!” Rey snapped.

Finn smiled. “Sorry. Sorry. I know. I—you know, now that you mention it, my nuts do still feel pretty numb—”

“I got just the place to warm ‘em up, baby,” Poe teased in reply, squeezing his hip like a promise.

“Oh my _gods_ , you two,” Rey said, probably rolling her eyes.

“I thought I was never going to feel warm again,” Finn whispered, shuddering and trying to sink lower. He spread his legs to keep both his knees under the water, and buried his nose against Rey’s neck.

“Is the water warm enough?” Rey checked.

Finn nodded, and Poe leaned down to kiss Finn’s shoulder. “We’ve got you,” he hummed. “Never letting you go.” It was an empty promise, one they made to each other every time they lay in each other’s arms like this, but it felt good to hear.

Finn lay back and let his limbs relax, go loose in the water. He was quite suddenly exhausted, and hungry.

“Is there any more food?”

“Yeah! Got food right here, buddy,” Poe said. “Cookies. Your favorite. Let me feed you?”

“Maybe. Only because my hand is wet,” Finn said, leaning back and opening his mouth.

“Ah, that’s a tempting look on you,” Poe teased, but nudged a cookie against his lips. Finn made a noise, and Poe put the entire thing on his tongue, laughing as Finn closed his mouth around it and chewed. The laughing didn’t help, and Finn was suddenly almost choking on cookie. They rearranged so Finn could be sitting up a little more, curled against Rey now, with Poe feeding him cookies.

“Should he have so much food after starving for so long?” Rey warned.

“But I’m hungry,” Finn complained.

“He was frozen in carbonite, not actually starving,” Poe said. “He can have as much as he wants.”

“Good,” Finn said, and settled back against Rey and ate cookies until—well, he was actually kind of stuffed. “Oh, man, now I feel sick,” he laughed. “Too much sugar.” But he didn’t feel much more awful than being overly hungry felt, and the blue milk Poe fed him next helped.  

By now the heat had relaxed him, and all the shivering had exhausted him, so that when the water was cold and they stood him up and dried him off, Finn was more than willing to let them do all the work. They helped him get ready for bed and tucked him in, Rey helping him to duck his head so he wouldn’t hit it on the low shelf, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing them chest-to-chest, and _ohh,_ she was naked, too. He wanted to crawl between her breasts and never leave. Finn thought he had reached the pinnacle of happiness, but then Poe was in bed behind him, also gloriously naked and pressed so close he could actually feel where he tucked it, and with Poe came an actual heated blanket, and Finn was moaning.

It was a long, sustained moan, with each exhale. He was still shivering, but finally, slowly, his body began to relax, to unknot, and like a glacier melting he began to weep. He was home, safe, and he had been _so scared_ —

 _“I’m disappointed,” Captain Phasma had said as they loaded him up into the carbon freezing chamber—this one was for_ people _, the First Order had actually modified carbon freezing techniques for human beings—shackling his arms and legs into place._

_“Why? Looks to me like you think you’ve won,” Finn said, setting his jaw as he struggled against the restraints. Any minute now, Rey or Poe were going to come charging in to save him, surely._

_“This? This isn’t winning,” Phasma snarled, suddenly leaning in close. “To think if I’d just kept Slip alive—I could have—I would have had—” she cut herself off with a growl, stalking away. “You’re reconditionable. Everyone is. I’ll convince them. Convince them you’d be more good to us, alive, as a warning. This isn’t the last you’ll see of me, FN-2187. You’re officer material.”_

_Finn leaned in, and though he was afraid his voice didn’t shake. “I already am an officer.”_

_He felt rather than saw Phasma roll her eyes, and as they dropped him back with a metallic thunk into the chamber, Finn began to struggle in earnest._

_Where were Rey and Poe? Would he ever see them again? Would the First Order keep him frozen until Rey and Poe had grown old or died? Would they thaw him only to recondition him, like Phasma wanted? The last thought Finn had as he felt himself freezing—felt his eyeballs freeze, felt his lungs go solid, felt his literal last heartbeat before he lost consciousness—was would they make him kill Rey and Poe?_

—But that hadn’t happened and though he was back safe and with them, now he couldn’t stop crying, and all Poe and Rey could do was gentle him and comfort him and pet him until it was all out, draining what little strength he had left.

He felt better afterwards, though, if a bit empty.

Rey dabbed at his eyes with what Finn realized was her _hair_ , and that threatened to make him cry all over again. Poe tucked his arm under Finn’s head and helped him to sit up to drink some more water. Neither of them talked much, just simple questions and instructions, whispers and terms of affection. Poe was kissing his neck, breath keeping Finn warm, and Rey was running her hand up and down his side, over his ribs, murmuring into his hair.

…

Finn woke sure he was dying of hunger and thirst, practically sick with it. He flailed, comfortably warm, patting them until they woke and Poe said, “Stop hitting my ass unless you’re actually going to follow through.”

“I’m hungry,” Finn said. “Please, I’ll eat anything.”

He could almost hear Poe grin: “Anything?”

“ _Poe_.”

“Teasing, here, here,” Poe said, crinkling a package and placing something in Finn’s hand. “Pure sugar, enjoy that—”

“Don’t mind the crumbs everywhere,” Rey grumbled.

“Rey, he can’t _see_ ,” Poe pointed out.

“Here, here’s some water,” Rey added, and they helped Finn sit up, piling pillows behind him and tucking blankets around him, and someone was touching his hair, but Finn didn’t speak until his meal was polished off.

“Thanks,” he said. “Still hungry. Still can’t see.”

“That’s okay, buddy. We’re almost home, but I’m gonna make you a nice big breakfast. Eggs, bacon, potatoes, the works. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds amazing, why are you still here?” Finn said, and they laughed.

…

“I am going to stab you, Rey. I am temporarily blind, not an invalid,” Finn said. He was brandishing a fork. But he was also wrapped in two blankets, still shivering, and was having trouble staying upright.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I was just trying to help,” Rey said, tucking an arm around him.

“Anyway, I can kind of see,” Finn pointed out, as his other hand crept out of the blanket and mapped out the plate piled with two waffles, dripping syrup, and after a few tries he got a bite of waffle into his mouth. “You see? I’ve got this.”

“He’s fine, Rey,” Poe said from the kitchen. “I mean we’re going to have to wash those blankets, anyway.”

“Thanks, Poe,” Finn grumbled. “You’re really helping my—shit,” Finn said, as some waffle fell off his fork and landed…somewhere, bouncing off his lap and onto the floor. He moved his head after it, like his eyes might suddenly work.

“Rey, I saw that, do _not_ pick that up and eat it, give it here,” Poe said, and laughed as she sheepishly handed the square of waffle off and watched with horror as he tossed it in the trash compacter. “I can’t take you two anywhere. Rey, baby, I got a hot waffle just for you, sweetheart. Think of it as a reward for not eating floor waffle. Finn, you can use your hands. We’re going to have to hose you off after this, _anyway_ …”

Finn pouted. Deeply. Adorably.

“Well, it’s just syrup. We could lick him clean,” Rey suggested.

“Aha, I like the sound of that,” Poe agreed, joining them at the cramped little table with his own plate, still wearing his apron. Finn leaned against him.

“Mm, your hair smells like bacon. I think the blindness has enhanced my other senses.” Finn laughed, reaching for his waffle with his hands now, folding it up, and eating it like a sandwich.

“I think we all smell like bacon,” Rey said.

“Maybe after we eat we all go lick each other,” Finn said.

Rey and Poe might have planned it or not, for all Finn knew, but they both kissed his cheeks at the same time, making him giggle in surprise.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Poe said.

“I thought of it first,” Rey corrected.

…

“It’s just c-cold,” Finn complained, as he was lying on the bed stripped of his blankets and attacked with wet washcloths, which felt rather like a betrayal.

“There was fuzz and dirt in all that syrup stickiness,” Poe said, finishing wiping Finn’s hands. “I’m not licking fuzz.”

“For someone who enjoys eating cock and pussy so much, you’re kind of a delicate flower about things you put in your mouth,” Finn stated.

“He’s kind of a delicate flower about a lot,” Rey added playfully.

Poe harrumphed, but didn’t argue. It was clear that he was the only one of the trio who minded sleeping outdoors, going more than two days without a refresher, or any amount of grueling physical activity. He could do those things, but everyone knew he hated them.

“How did you get syrup in your armpit?” Rey marveled, and leaned down to lick Finn’s neck. “Oh. That’s how,” she hummed, licking the syrup trail that ran from his neck to his armpit, and curled around him.

“We’re going to have to wash everything,” Poe complained, and then gave a cry as Rey tugged him into bed. “Syrup was such a bad idea.”

“Get in here and stop complaining. Look at Finn, he’s freezing.”

“Pity me,” Finn agreed, reaching out and finding Poe’s shoulder, and crawling his hand up to his hair. He did the same with Rey. He liked touching their hair, which was fine and soft and could wrap around his fingers.

Finn heard Poe giggle, and he turned to kiss Finn’s wrist. “You want a _pity_ blowjob?” he laughed. “I’d much rather give you the thank-the-Force-you’re-alive blowjob, or at least the baby-it’s-cold-outside blowjob.”

“He’s kidding. He has to be kidding,” Rey said, her tone flat, and Finn laughed.

“No, that sounds good.” His spouses were close and warm and comfortable, and touching him idly until he was shivering for a very different reason than cold, and Poe was really only sucking him to bring him to full hardness, because suddenly his mouth was gone and Finn whined.

“I was enjoying that,” he complained.

“Hey, hey, shh, we’ve got you,” Poe said.

“I know. I wanna be—between you,” Finn whispered, as kisses surrounded him from all sides and he couldn’t turn to meet them fast enough, though somehow this was all going very slow. “Stuck between you.”

“You’re already sticky enough, my love,” Poe laughed, and nibbled on his ear.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” Poe said solemnly.

And Finn _yearned_ , he wanted this so much, but he didn’t like how weak he felt, still, how he couldn’t move or love them back _enough_. Even the blindness wasn’t so bad, because it allowed him to focus on other things, like the way Poe and Rey’s fingertips felt different, like the way their hands bore different callouses, like where their bodies had hair in different places, like the way they smelled past syrup and shampoo and sweat to _them._ Like how warm they were.

“Here, let us help you,” Rey said, before Finn could even voice it. There were lips against his, and then fingertips on his dick, and then a hot warmth sliding around him that was—

“Mm, Rey,” he moaned as she rode him for a few pulses, and then wrapped her arms around him to pull him on top of her. Before Finn had even figured out which way was in fact up, Poe was on top of him, pressed against his back, completing the circuit.

“Want me to—”

“ _Yes_ , holy hells, Poe, what part about this isn’t obvious?”

Rey and Poe both laughed at him then. “Someone’s impatient,” Rey hummed, rolling her hips as best she could—but either Finn had to do most of the hipwork here or he had to hold himself up off of her so she could move, and he could do neither very well.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay, buddy. I gotcha,” Poe said, and slid one slick finger inside him as if its only job was to massage his prostate.

Finn keened, burying his face against Rey’s neck, pleasure flooding his brain, so much it was disorienting. But he couldn’t move, he was—

_frozen_

_alone_

_they weren’t going to get him in time_

_why didn’t they get to him in time_

_why couldn’t he escape_

_he had to get back to them_

_blind_

“I—I can’t see,” Finn gasped, like this was news, feeling the edges of panic dampening the heat of the moment.

“Whoa, Poe, stop,” Rey whispered.

“I’m stopping, I’m stopping,” Poe said, now rubbing Finn’s back with a broad palm, settling warmly over him. “Finn, you okay?”

Finn shook his head.

“Finn. Finn, you _can_ see, love,” Rey insisted, grabbing his face. “You can feel us and hear us and smell us. You can use the Force.”

“Here, let’s—” he heard Poe say, and then they were moving, Rey was pulling off or he was going soft and _fuck, way to kill the mood, Finn_ , he thought, annoyed with himself more than he knew Rey or Poe would be. He must have whimpered, though, because Rey and Poe both stopped moving him and snuggled close, kissing him. “Just rolling you onto your side, Finno,” Poe whispered, and kissed his neck.

Finn nodded. He could only tell he was shaking because Poe and Rey were so steady against him. He only knew which way was up because Poe told him. When he squeezed his eyes shut it was like he wasn’t blind, a small mercy.

“Talk to me, buddy,” Poe said, and Finn was aware he was grinding his teeth.

“It’s like it’s not real. R-reconditioning—”

“Hey,” Rey said, trying to sound firm. “This is _not_ that. You’re away from there, you’re safe.”

There was a beat where everything teetered, and then Poe broke down:

“I’m sorry we didn’t get you out of there sooner, buddy. We were just an hour too late—” His voice was thick, strained, as weak as Finn felt, and guilt was rolling off of him and Rey.

“I could have felt you but not when you were in carbonite, Finn, it was—it was awful—” Her voice was panicked, shrill.

“We were—”

They had barely slept in the same bed when Finn was gone, and only partially because they hadn’t slept. The Resistance lost both of them, obsessed as they were with getting him back, and Poe was sure if it had gone much longer he would have gotten himself killed and Rey would have gone Darkside and the First Order would win because Finn was the most important part of—everything.

“—it was bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, and she was saying it to Finn but also to Poe.

“I’m sorry, too,” Poe replied, to Finn but mostly to Rey.

They were quiet as they held each other, held Finn between them, let his presence heal the rift between them that they hadn’t really known was there.

Poe was the first to stir, to try to lighten the mood. “Anyway, buddy,” he said, kissing his neck—sounding like he was trying to laugh, trying to make them laugh, though it rang a little hollow. “You telling me stormtrooper reconditioning starts with wet dreams, now?”

Finn gave him a pity laugh. “Well, no…”

But then, Finn didn’t remember what reconditioning was like, that was the point of it, so how would he know? Panic clawed at him again.

“Use the Force, Finn,” Rey said, breaking through the fear, laying her palm flat on his chest. “Quiet your mind. Feel it running through you, through me and Poe. It’s the only way to be sure, you know that. Truer than sight.”

“You sound like Luke,” Finn huffed.

“Now _that_ is a mood-killer,” Poe murmured, and Finn actually chuckled that time.

So Finn took a deep breath, held it in, and let it out. The Force swirled around him, warm and bright. It was blue, mostly, and he followed the rivers of light until they formed: the body of a beautiful woman with flaming hair, and he didn’t have to turn around to see—because he didn’t need his eyes—the gorgeous man with stars for eyes that curled around him from behind. Finn laughed so suddenly he burst into tears. He whose greatest terror was loneliness, who as a stormtrooper could never hope for a friend, much less a spouse, he to whom the Force had seen fit to give him two.

And Rey and Poe had never felt so _real_.

“Hey, hey,” Poe said, confusion and concern in his voice as he moved up on one elbow.

“He’s okay,” Rey insisted, and Finn heard and felt and— _saw_ —he was going to call this sight, even though it wasn’t with his eyes—her kiss Poe’s cheek. Watching the swirling lights collide and mingle was—

“Beautiful,” he breathed, and the Force-faces of Rey and Poe both smiled.

“Buddy?” Poe laughed nervously. “There something I’m missing?”

“I want to see what it looks like when you’re kissing me. Fucking me,” Finn said.

Poe gave a startled laugh: “So you’re telling me you can see my cock with the Force?”

Rey laughed, too, because she could see _way_ more than that. She took her own careful breath and focused, meshed her Force sight with Finn’s.

“Whoa, okay, you—your eyes are doing something weird, you guys,” Poe said nervously. They looked blue and bright. “I thought that’s not how the Force works.”

“That’s what people who think Jedi aren’t supposed to get attached say,” Rey said, raising one eyebrow.

Poe rolled his eyes. “Great. That’s how they’ll put me in the history files: _local pilot seduces last remaining Jedi, uses their force powers for sex_.”

“Poe,” Finn growled, and tugged him into a surprisingly accurate kiss. “Less talking. More fucking.”

“You know,” Poe said, “maybe history will say you two seduced me, instead. After all, I’m the poor bastard who has no defenses against your powerful Jedi mind tricks. And whose clothes you can apparently look through at any time.” Poe felt warm: Finn guessed he was blushing.

“When I say ‘How’s it hanging?’ it’s usually an academic question, yes,” Rey said, and Finn and Poe both laughed, and then Rey’s hands were squeezing Finn’s cock and Poe’s fingers were back in his ass, and Finn was still gasping with pleasure until Rey kissed him.

Rey tugged a blanket over them, since Finn was still shivering, and with only a little bit of unsexy squirming and grunting she was back on Finn’s cock, and with all of them on their sides they could all move just enough to make this work.

“I’m going to be hungry again after this,” Finn informed them. “I’m already hungry.”

Poe snorted into his hair.

When they were all joined they stayed that way, just kissing and holding each other until Finn was warmed up. When Rey began to move Finn thought he was in heaven, and when Poe began to move in counterpoint he was sure he was going to die. Rey’s hands were gripping Poe’s ass and Poe’s hands were pumping Finn’s cock and Finn’s hands were in Rey’s hair. Finn whimpered, gripping them like they were a wild ride he was sure he was going to fall off of. “Rey. Poe. Close. I’m close, kriff, _gods_ ,” he gasped, and Rey captured his swear in a kiss.

“We’ve got you,” Poe whispered, kissing his neck, so warm, and Finn managed to get his fingers into Rey’s folds and work her to orgasm (“Shit, your fingers are cold!” she had cried, and Finn giggled at where he was warming them), and since Rey and Finn opened up their Force bond wide enough to draw Poe into it so they could time their orgasms together, they all saw just what it looked like in the Force when their pleasure ricocheted off their lovers’ orgasms and added to their own.

“Kriff,” Poe gasped, afterward. “Now I’m pretty sure _I’m_ blind.”

Poe was always very cuddly post-coitus, which was more than fine by Finn, who lay like he was in a coma (but a very warm coma) pressed in between them. Rey hummed and pet Finn’s hair and scratched his arms and back very gently as her boys drifted to sleep.

She was the only one awake when the proximity alert dinged on, and she tugged on a robe (okay, yes, ew, they would probably never stop being sticky) and made her way to the cockpit.

“Resistance Base Nkllon, this is the _Millenium Falcon_. We have secured Major Dameron. Request permission to land.”

She heard cheers break out in the Command Center, and the General herself was on the line. “Thank the Force. Do you need a medical team to meet you in the hangar?”

“Er,” Rey said, and she hoped Leia couldn’t see her blush through the blue hologram. But they could probably see how mussed her hair was. Finn had been very insistent about playing with it, so there was no hiding anything. “Maybe give us…a few minutes?”

There was a beat, and then the Command Center burst into laughter.


End file.
